Who Would Have Thought?
by wolfvonbiele93
Summary: The boys reveal some long-harbored feeling to each others after a night at Nicky's. Warning! Will have lemons in chapters 2 & 3. RT/PC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nicky's

A group of boys, quite obviously the notoriously famous Sons of Ipswich, were stationed at their usual table at Nicky's, their favorite hangout. In the center was the 'leader,' Caleb Danvers. Tall, dark-skinned, gorgeous from birth, and oozing natural charisma, he was loved by most, some more than others. His dark-brown eyes were shining with amusement, sneaking glances at the brunette beside him, running a strong hand through his hair nervously. Beside him was the aforementioned brunette, Pogue Parry, the second-in-command. His body was made of pure muscle, covered with taught, pale skin. Light chestnut hair falls to his shoulders, covered only in a tight black tank top.

On the other side of Caleb is Reid Garwin, Spenser's residential bad-boy. A shock of messily set blonde hair – held back by a black toboggan – covered his scalp and hung into his mischievous baby-blue eyes. His skin was the palest of them all, smooth and unblemished. A dark hoodie covered his muscled body, toned by endless laps around the Spenser pool. Last, but certainly not least, was the youngest Son, the Baby Boy, Tyler Simms. His shy, dark-blue eyes glanced around the room, drinking in his surroundings (especially the blonde next to him). Every once in a while, his soft voice would cut into the conversation with an answer or a laugh, not noticing (or too scared to recognize) the extra attention Reid gave him. His dark brown hair was ruffled, as if he had just rolled out of bed. He was wearing Reid's jacket, a blue cardigan with a red lining in the hood. His body was well defined as well, although not as sculpted as the others.

It was conveniently all boys tonight; Pogue had just broken up with Kate – he seemed to be doing just fine without her – and Caleb and Sarah had broken their relationship off a few months after the Chase situation. Caleb had finally realized that Sarah was not the one for him (although the blonde had yet to get over him).

"Hey, Garwin!" a gruff voice called over the crowd. Aaron Abbot sauntered over to the table with a smug look.

"What do you want, Abbot?" Reid answered in an annoyed tone.

"How bout you and your little boyfriend play me? Hundred on whoever wins," He said, dropping a bill on the table. Tyler's cheeks turned a light pink at the implication. How the hell did Abbot know how he felt? He glanced over to see how Reid reacted and was surprised to see that the blonde seemed unaffected by the accusation.

"You're on, Abbot. Tyler, come on," Reid answered heatedly, smacking Tyler lightly on the arm. They both got up and followed Aaron to a table, not without Tyler sending the others a nervous look. They smirked in return; they knew about Tyler's feelings for Reid – they had cornered him and forced him to confess – and were interested to see how this turned out. Besides, Reid hadn't even denied being Tyler's beau.

It was Tyler and Reid versus Aaron and Ryan, as per usual. Reid went first, determining what they would shoot (stripes). Tyler and Aaron's eyes clashed and Tyler glared at him reflexively; Aaron just smirked and moved around the table, right near Tyler. Said Son backed up to avoid him, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his back, just above his backside. He could feel someone move closer to him.

"Watch this, Baby Boy," Reid whispered right near his ear. Tyler nodded, focusing on the wonderful warmth on the small of his back. Aaron leaned over to make the shot aiming carefully, his signature smirk settling on his mouth. His elbow, resting on the edge of the table, slipped just as he struck, making him hit the ball in the wrong spot and miss the pocket. Aaron growled and smacks the table in frustration.

"Your turn, Baby Boy," Reid pushed the shy boy out of the shadows and into the light, towards the table. He scanned the balls, looking for the right shot and bent to go for it when his eyes had caught the fourteen ball aligned perfectly with the right corner pocket; as he did, he suddenly felt someone near his left, probably Ryan. The little lackey was probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to mess up his shot. Tyler rolled his eyes; might as well get this over with. He struck out with the stick and – surprise, surprise – Ryan bumped into his arm with his hip at that exact moment. The ball flew away, banking off the sides. To his surprise, and everyone else's, the ball banked at just the right spot and slid into a side pocket with a soft 'clink.' He whipped his head around to Reid, who was smirking widely. He shot Reid a warning look. He knew better.

Reid, don't Use so much! You know what could happen! Tyler hissed mentally, walking away from the table to Reid's side while trying not to show his annoyance.

Yeah, but that was a dickhead move on Ryan's part.

That you caused! By Using, no less!

You've been hanging around Caleb too much, Baby Boy. You're starting to sound like him.

And you're starting to worry me. He turned to look Reid in the eyes. Reid shook his head.

You worry too much.

And you give me good reason. He would not back down to Reid's charm this time.

"Sorry to ruin your little moment, but it's your turn, blondie." Tyler blushed and moved away, not seeing the knowing look Reid sent him. Reid glared at Aaron before taking his turn. The game went on in much the same way for a while with little talk between the players. Tyler did have to send Reid a warning look every time his eyes turned black. For once he decided to listen; even he knew when to play by the rules. As usual, the Simms-Garwin team wins, by three balls. The winners backed up knowingly, giving Aaron some time to vent his anger.

"Pay up, Abbot!" Reid answered happily. He held out his hand, only to have Aaron smack it away.

"You cheated, you little fags!" he cried, getting in Reid's face. Tyler looked between the two worriedly; he knew this would eventually end up outside.

"Alright, Abbot. I don't feel like fighting today," Reid answered calmly, his eyes twinkling in the light. Everyone around was shocked. Reid Garwin didn't want to fight? Reid smirked at their faces and led a shell-shocked Tyler over to the foosball table that Pogue and Caleb had migrated to.

"Reid, why did you let him go? We totally won!" he turned to his older brother angrily. He had actually done really well this time, damn it!

"Because," Reid rummaged around in the pocket of his jeans, "I stole his wallet." He brandished a small, black rectangle.

"I should've known." He said with fond amusement, walking to the table while shaking his head. Reid followed with a smirk on his face.

"What, no fight?" Pogue quipped, smirking at them before going to the game. Reid shrugged, looking at Tyler, who was smiling knowingly.

"Didn't feel like it." He opened the wallet and searches through it. Hm, a license, some credit cards…ooh! A twenty! Pogue immediately took notice of the wallet, but decided that asking wasn't worth it.

"Hey, Pogue, what time is it?" Tyler asked absently, his gaze trained on the game (if he had been looking up at that time, he would have seen a certain blonde ogling him for all he was worth). Pogue glanced at his watch.

"'Bout eleven. Why?" the ball sunk into Caleb's goal. Said leader shot him a mock glare.

"I gotta go. Tests and all that." Pogue rolled his eyes. Tyler always was the responsible one. "Reid, you comin'?"

"Yeah." The blonde moved around the side of the table, making sure to shoot a mocking jeer to Pogue about losing to Caleb, and walked out with Tyler through the back. Pogue watched them walk away, shaking his head. It was amazing that Tyler could be around Reid and not notice the subtle flirts the blonde sent his way. Although, ignorance seemed to plague the Ipswich boys. Caleb had yet to figure out exactly why Pogue seemed to reject every girl who had come up to him since Kate. Caleb looked up as well, a small smile on his face.

"They're always together, aren't they?" he flicked his wrist and landed a goal.

"Yeah, it's like their dating or something, but we know that's not true, since neither has the balls to say anything to each other."

"Heh, yeah. So you're okay with that?" Caleb asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Okay with what?'

"You know, them being gay."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't freak when Ty told us about how he felt about blondie." Caleb laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't harboring some urge to run Tyler over with your Ducati, or some crazy shit like that." Pogue gasped.

"How'd you know?" he whispered in mock surprise.

"Shut up, dude." Caleb made the last goal. "Seems like I've beat you again, Parry." He teases and Pogue punched his shoulder lightly.

"You know, Ty's right; we should probably head back." Pogue muttered, his eyes catching the small clock on the wall nearby.

"Yeah. We should go to my place." Pogue shot Caleb a shocked look.

"Wh-what?" his heart was pounding in his chest.

"You know, cause it's closer," He answered, a soft blush spreading over his face. He could not believe he just said that.

"Yeah…" Pogue said uncertainly, grabbing his jacket and heading for the parking lot, Caleb not far behind.

"Damn, Reid and Tyler took the Hummer." Caleb muttered when they reach the outside.

"All that's left is…"

"The Ducati." Pogue finished for him, his face taking on an unreadable expression. Pogue didn't think he could handle having Caleb's arms around him and that wonderful body pressed so close to his for very long without doing anything about it.

"Alright, let's go," Pogue sighed, steeling himself for the ride. He got out his second helmet and tossed it to Caleb, sliding onto the bike easily from great practice. Caleb followed suit, gingerly slipping his arms around Pogue's waist. Damn, he felt nice…those perfect muscles, hard abs rippling beneath his fingers. The roar of the engine joined the thumping in his ears as Pogue started it up. The yellow bike sped off into the night, carrying the two nervous passengers over the bumpy asphalt to their destination.

I'm back! And in a new fandom, too! Hopefully, some new writing will bring me some inspiration for my other stories…I have this story all written out (i just have to type it up), and i should have the entire thing up within the week. It's only four chapters long. Read and Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't Resist

Aw! I feel so loved! A lot of people have faved my story and me (although only ONE person reviewed)! You guys so rock!

Warning: LEMON! Don't like, don't read!

Reid pulls quietly into Spenser's parking lot, shutting off the Hummer. Tyler lets out a relieved sigh and shoots Reid as nasty a glare as he could muster. Reid laughs at his expression; it only made him look like he was pouting.

"Don't be mad, Baby Boy! I didn't crash!" he slides out of the Hummer, Tyler follows suit.

"You almost wrecked three times! Haven't you heard of speed limits?!" Tyler punctuates his statement by slamming his door. Reid had put his baby – _both _of them, if you counted the blonde himself – in danger!

"Relax; it's not like we were going to crash." He says soothingly, walking around and putting his arms around Tyler's shoulders. For once, the blonde was trying to be the voice of reason. Tyler shrugs him off.

"Not the point." He sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Why do I let you drive so much?" he moans (Reid liked the sound of that…)

"Because you love me." He sends a playful wink to Tyler before walking off towards the dorms. Tyler lets out a bitter laugh.

"You don't know the half of it." He mutters, hurrying after the rapidly receding blonde. They made it all the way to their dorms without running into anyone, which was unusual for Spenser. Tyler opens the door and Reid walks in, immediately beginning to undress for bed. Tyler's face flushes the moment Reid's shirt hits the floor, raking his eyes over the tattoos that swirled over his pale skin and wonderfully ripped chest. He swallows thickly and turns to grab a towel.

"I-I'm gonna go take a sh-shower." He hisses, scurrying out of the room before Reid could see his reaction. He felt horrible; why did _he _have to be the one to be so attracted to his best friend? At least it wasn't only him; there was Pogue, too, he supposed, but Caleb was nothing like Reid. Reid was known for being a player; whether people hated him or loved him, he was always on everyone's mind. He, however, was the longest victim of his charms. Much longer than any of the sl-_girls _he had been with. He had been in love with Reid for as long as he could remember, although his love when he was younger had been more hero-worship than the full-blown love he felt now. He sighs and slips out of his clothes, placing them beside the last shower and entering it. He turns on the hot water and moans as the hot water clashes with his already heated skin, easing out some of the tension in his shoulders.

Reid smirks at his Baby Boy's reaction. Tyler was completely unaware that he knew of the younger boy's feelings. In fact, he had known for quite some time now. He had been biding his time, making sure his feelings he felt in return weren't just passing by. Surprisingly, they stayed and only grew the more time he spent with Tyler. He knew now that he loved Tyler, and would always love Tyler. And now he planned on showing his Baby Boy (it felt so good to call him _his_…as if no one else could touch him) just how he felt. He stands, grabbing a towel, and makes his way toward the showers. Tyler was still here; he could hear the water running in the last shower. He slips off his boxers and places on top of the pile of clothes outside and moves quietly into the shower behind his unsuspecting roommate, slipping his arms around him, feeling Tyler's muscles tense deliciously beneath his arms.

Tyler squeaks at the feeling of arms around his waist. At first, he thought someone was trying to attack him. That thought was banished, however, when he felt whoever it was press against him. He starts to struggle anyway; Chase had gotten past their defenses and duped them into thinking he was safe, so he couldn't take any chances. The person behind him moans softly, the sound vibrating through him, and tightens their hold on him. Why did that moan sound so familiar?

"You should squirm more often, Baby Boy. Feels damn great." The voice – Reid's, it was clear now by the timbre – murmurs near his ear. Tyler flushes hotly as he feels Reid press him against his back and run his nose along his neck (was it just him, or was someone _very _happy to see him?)

"R-reid?" Tyler squeaks. What was he doing here?

"Hm?" he purrs, blowing against the supple neck in front of him, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. Tyler shivers.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" he asks shakily. Reid's fingers were gently tracing over his hips, stomach, and chest, the soft pads applying more pressure on his nipples when they passed over them. His breath had started to quicken in response. Reid smirks; he had Tyler right where he wanted.

"Because we both want me to be here." He murmurs, finally nipping at a sensitive spot behind Tyler's ear. He moans, trying to gather his thoughts. How had he found out?

"How d-did you know? Did C-caleb or Pogue tell you?" Tyler asks with anger and worry. If he couldn't trust those two, whom could he trust?

"Nope, I found out all on my own. You're really not good at hiding things, Tyler." He had him there; that was how the others had found out. Reid reaches up and tweaks a perk nub. Tyler gasps in surprise, arching involuntarily.

"Who knew you were so sensitive…" Reid purrs happily, repeating his ministrations on the other one. Tyler chokes out a moan.

"What do you mean we b-both want you h-ngh!-here?" he whimpers. Reid wouldn't stop that wonderful torture on his torso. Reid turns Tyler around and presses their chests together.

"Because I love you, Ty." He cups Tyler's cheek lovingly. He swoops down and captures Tyler's mouth. The receiver gasps in shock. Reid actually loves him back? Reid's tongue darts forward and pries open his lips and slithering inside. Tyler moans and slides his arms up his chest to wrap around Reid's neck. His fingers slip through the soft strands and pulls him closer. Reid pushes them back to the wall and Tyler moans at the mingling of sensations; the cold tile on his back, Reid's warm body pressed against his, the hot water raining down on both of them. Their tongues battle lazily for dominance (which Tyler quickly and happily lost). Reid grips his thighs and hoists him up the wall. Tyler's legs instinctively wrap around him so he doesn't fall and their hips press together. They both moan at the feeling and Tyler arches into him. The two boys pull away for air when it felt like their lungs were going to explode, panting like dogs. Reid immediately latches his mouth on Tyler's neck, suckling and biting. He was going to mark Tyler for everyone to see. Tyler's eyes flutter in pleasure and he pushes Reid's head forward, tilting his head and silently begging for more. Reid immediately complies, attacking his neck with new fervor.

"I…I love you too." He purrs. Reid smiles against his neck, tugging at the skin and leaving a large red mark on the column of his throat.

_I know. _Reid answers mentally

_We should take this to our room… _Tyler whimpers at the feeling of his teeth on his Adam's apple.

_But why? _Reid whines, quite like a child (which was ironic considering what they were doing…)

_Because I don't want to get caught! _Tyler lets out a sharp gasp as Reid nips sharply on his neck.

_Oh, all right. _He didn't know how Tyler was thinking straight at a time like this. Maybe he wasn't touching him enough…Reid smirks at the possibilities and his eyes bleed black. The scenery around them changes; they were back in their dorm.

"R-reid!" Tyler gasps in an admonishing tone. Reid lets go, allowing Tyler to fall back on the bed. Reid crawls on top of him, pushing him back as he went. He straddles Tyler's hips, not giving him time to scold.

"You know, I think I like it when you say my name like that…" Tyler flushes. Reid looked so…_feral_ on top of him. Reid bends and presses their lips together again, distracting from what he was doing. He opens the drawer near the bed, feeling around for a small tube and a package. He drops them both near Tyler's head. Tyler pulls away, glancing at them. He had heard the small thuds they made when they hit the bed. He was surprised when he saw KY and Trojan (1) written across them.

"Reid, you really want to…" he trails off nervously.

"Only if you want to, Baby Boy." He murmurs, looking into Tyler's blue orbs for any signs of hesitation. He would never force anything on Tyler.

"I-I do. I've just never…done this before." He answers shyly. His inexperience had always been what made him so nervous about relationships before. Reid tilts Tyler's chin up to look him in the eye.

"I know. And I plan on teaching you _everything _I know." The husky tone made Tyler moan in anticipation, his eyes darkening with want. Reid smirks and pushes their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into the awaiting cavern and rubbing their hips together. They groan at the contact. Reid picks up the pace, trying to make Tyler as aroused as possible. He pulls away, however, when he feels the precum between them. Tyler whimpers as the loss.

"Hold on, Baby Boy. You're gonna _love _this." He kisses his way down the pale chest in front of him, earning soft gasps of pleasure. The feeling of Reid's moist mouth on his heated skin was amazing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Reid kisses down, nipping in the shallow, earning a sharp jerk from Tyler's hips.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Reid's eyes clash with Tyler's. The younger teen's breath hitches in his throat. Reid's eyes were teeming with love and lust, all for him. Was this how all of Reid's lovers felt, watching him as he went down? He looks down at Tyler's "little problem." He blows on the tip, sending a shudder through Tyler's spine. Tyler's strong, pale thighs were quivering.

"Reid, please just-"

"Just what? What do you want me to do?"

"Do something!" Tyler whines. Reid smirks and engulfs the whole length with his talented mouth.

"A-ah!" Tyler arches beautifully off the bed. The wonderful heat around him was driving him insane. Reid slowly bobs his head up and down, dragging his teeth along the shaft. Usually, Tyler would have thought that would hurt – and it kind of did – but at the same time, it felt _so _good…

"More, please!" Tyler begs, his hips bucking desperately against the mouth on him, only to have much stronger hands hold him down. He keens in the back of his throat, trembling beneath his – boyfriend's? – ministrations. Reid takes pity on him and complies, moving faster and farther, the tip pressing into the back of his throat. He was beginning to see white behind his eyelids. Reid snags the lube and lathers some of it on three of his fingers. He gently pushes against Tyler's entrance. Tyler gasps at the unusual sensation, whimpering when the digit gently pushes past the initial ring of muscle.

_It's all right, Baby Boy. It'll only hurt for a little while._

_B-but it feels so weird!_

_It's necessary. Trust me, it'll feel really good in a second._

_O-okay._ Tyler forces his body to relax. _I trust you. _Reid smiles around him.

_Thank you, babe._ Reid experimentally moves his finger, glancing up at Tyler to make sure it didn't hurt him and not daring to stop what he was doing with his mouth. Tyler needed as much distraction as possible. Tyler grips the sheets, uttering soft moans of pleasure and pain. Tyler tries not to focus on the pain, willing his muscles to relax.

_Good, babe, just like that. _Slowly the pain begins to ebb away as he begins to adjust.

"O-oh. _Oh_!" Tyler groans as Reid's fingers move inside him. Reid relaxes as he feels Tyler perk up in his mouth – he had started to go limp when he pushed the first finger in – and slips another finger in. Tyler jerks in surprise, but relaxes immediately after.

_Wh-why are you doing that?_ Reid chuckles around him at his naivety, making Tyler gasp.

_Because it'll help ease the pain when I enter you._

_O-oh. _Tyler's breath hitches at the feeling. Reid gently begins to stretch him by making scissoring motions. The pain leaves a lot quicker than before and Tyler squirms slightly.

"O-oh, Reid, I'm about to-" he whimpers, unable to finish. Reid smirks and releases his length, earning a soft whimper at the loss. Dark blue eyes look up at him in desperation.

"You're not going to release just yet." Reid purrs in explanation. Tyler shivers at the heat of his words and the cold air washing over his erection. Reid thrust his fingers into Tyler gently – discretely adding a third finger – at different angles, trying to find the spot that would drive Tyler wild. Suddenly, he finds it, and Tyler cries out wantonly.

"Again! Please!" he begs. Reid happily complies, admiring the sight beneath him. Tyler was writhing, moaning (who would have thought that the quiet little Baby Boy was so _vocal_?), and pressing against his torturous fingers, a thin sheen of sweat on his chest. His eyes were dark with love and want, and all because of him. He would be Tyler's first; he was the first to make Tyler whimper so wantonly, beg so desperately. It made Reid want to ravish him mercilessly; Tyler truly didn't know what he did to him. He pushes roughly against that spot, earning a wonderful cry for his efforts. He pulls out carefully yet suddenly and Tyler whimpers again at the feeling of being empty; he seriously needed his release, and soon. Reid gently kisses him, reaching for the condom.

"Are you sure you want this?" Reid pants; he would give Tyler every chance he could to tell him to stop.

"Yes. Please." Tyler whispers. He would kill the blonde if he stopped now. Reid smiles and kisses him again, slipping on the condom and lathering it with the lube.

"Remember, relax, Baby Boy. Bend your legs for me." Tyler nods and complies, allowing Reid to spread his legs and position him with his entrance. Reid holds Tyler's gaze as he slowly pushes in. Tyler hisses in pain, and Reid almost felt bad for the rush of pleasure he felt from the tight heat.

"So _tight_…" Reid groans. Tyler bits his lip. _Relax, relax, relax…_Tyler repeats the mantra in his head. Thankfully, his body complies soon after and adjusts to the intrusion. Reid notices Tyler's face relaxing and moves forward gently. Tyler gently moans.

"Move, please." He gasps. Reid starts a slow, steady rhythm, moving his hips like his fingers to find that spot again. Tyler starts to pant heavily. Who would have thought this would feel so _good_?

"Faster." He bucks his hips forward, driving Reid in deeper. They groan at the feeling. Reid pulls out completely and pushes back in faster than before.

"G-god, Tyler!" he cries. Soon the two bodies were moving in sync. They were both softly moaning each other's names, coupled with terms of endearment. Tyler's legs wrap around Reid's waist and his hands move up to grip Reid's shoulders, unintentionally digging his blunt nails into his back and forcing Reid in deeper. It did not take long for Reid to find that _spot_; he pushes relentlessly against it, tearing shouts from the younger witch's lips. He slips a hand between them and pumps Tyler in time with his thrusts.

"Reid! I-I'm going to-" a sharp cry stops him from finishing the sentence.

"Good, baby, come for me." The blonde groans above him.

"Reid!"

"Louder!" Reid picks up his pace.

"_Reid_!"

"_Louder_!"

"_**Reid**_!" Tyler screams. His body shudders violently as he spills himself over their stomachs. Reid groans at the sudden constriction of muscles around him, bucking desperately before following him over the edge.

"Tyler!" he shouts. The smaller boy's muscles milk him dry and he slumps against him. He pulls slowly out, so as not to hurt him, and collapses on the other side. Tyler pants heavily; his chest was heaving to steady his breathing. Reid smiles and pulls Tyler to his chest. Tyler snuggles up against him. An arm wraps tightly around him to press their bodies intimately close. Their legs intertwine instinctively to make the position more comfortable.

"Love you, Baby Boy."

"I love you, too, Reid." Was his sleepy reply. His eyelids droop closed and sleeps claims him. Reid smiles softly and lays his chin on Tyler's head, following him into sleep.

No.1: I do not own nor am I taking any monetary compensation for these items or trademarks. Considering what they are, I'm kinda happy I'm not.

*Looks back at what she just typed* Wow, I cannot believe that just came from me. Some of the parts I had to get the courage to even type (not to mention the fact that I wrote most of this at school, with people on all sides of me. I was totally paranoid the entire time!) Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: lemon! General smuttiness ahead! Ye have been warned!

Did you guys really think I would leave the Caleb/Pogue thing hanging? Here's some lemon and fluff for you guys!

Thanks to those who faved and reviewed my story! This is for you guys!

Chapter 3: Coming Undone

Silence.

Nothing but eerie, uncomfortable silence, broken only by the rustle of clothing on the Danvers' living room couch (Miss Danvers was out on a vacation for the next three months, and so it was only the two of them). Caleb glances nervously at Pogue before looking at the floor. Since when did the floor become so interesting? The ride from Nicky's to his house had been horrible; he had been willing away a hard-on the entire time. He desperately hoped Pogue hadn't noticed…he had yet to come up with a good explanation that worked. He couldn't say that he was thinking about Sarah; Pogue had been his most frequent receiver of his rants about her. He didn't want to lose his best friend over something so stupid as a lack of self-control.

"Dude, you listenin'?" Pogue asks, leaning fetchingly against the doorpost, arms crossed over his broad chest, the ghost of an amused smile on his face.

"Wh-what?" Caleb gasps.

"I asked if you wanted pizza." Pogue calls over his shoulder as he walks into the kitchen.

"Y-yeah." Caleb answers, dark brown eyes drawn to Pogue's backside.

_Damn. _He blushes and shakes his head. He really needed to stop that.

"What d'ya want?"

_You. _Damnit!

"U-um, cheese! Cheese is good." He answers quickly. He silently prays to whatever god's out there that Pogue had _not _heard that.

The gods apparently had not heard him, but Pogue definitely had. He was excited; that was exactly what he needed to give him the confidence to go after Caleb. What Caleb wanted, he got; he would make sure of that. He smiles secretly and quickly order two large cheese pizzas on Caleb's credit card – he knew the young leader way too well.

He saunters back into the room, grabbing a treat; something he knew would get his hands dirty. He had settled on an ice cream bar – vanilla, of course – and pops it into his mouth.

When he returns, Caleb was looking at him with a raised brow.

"Ice cream? Really?" he apparently didn't know what ice cream could do to a person's self-control. He shrugs.

"I blame my mom." He answers when he finally pulls the pop out of his mouth. The top was slick with saliva. The heat of his mouth had melted some off the top, making it drip. He slowly licks up the confection. He moans softly at the taste, glancing at Caleb from the corner of his eye. He looked adorable; full plump lips open in a gape, brown eyes wide, pupils dilated, breath coming out in short pants. A pink tongue runs over the rapidly drying lips. _What the hell was Pogue doing? _The pink tongue running up the bar, mouth rounding the tip to take the entire bar into his mouth was sending erotic images to his brain, ones that he completely forgot to block. Pogue could feel his pants tighten at the images whisking through the older male's head. His plan was going along swimmingly.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." Caleb stammers, practically jumping out of his seat and running to the bathroom down the hall. Pogue watches him leave, a smirk on his face. _Perfect. _

Caleb closes the door behind him and stumbles to the toilet. He slumps down, fumbling to unfasten his pants. Finally, they were open. He slips his hand inside, running his fingers teasingly over the tip. Images of Pogue doing to him what he did to the ice cream to him with that talented mouth of his. He was moaning so loudly, lost in his lusty haze, that he didn't hear Pogue slipping into the bathroom. Pogue groans softly at the sight before him. Caleb's eyes are closed in ecstasy; his hand disappearing into his pants. Pogue walks quietly over to him – no reason to alert him now – and grabs Caleb's wrist. Dark brown eyes snap open in shock.

"P-Pogue…" he pants, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What are y-you…" before he could utter another word, Pogue had dropped to his knees and pulled Caleb's hand out of his pants. He yanks the offending material down and off, holding Caleb's gaze the entire time. Caleb's eyes flutter in pleasure; the slightest brush of the denim against him made waves of pleasure rock through him. A cry of pleasure escapes his mouth as a sudden heat surrounding his length. He looks down and groans at the sight. _Pogue's mouth _was the source of the heat. Pogue's eyes clash with his and he groans. Pogue runs his over the tip, eliciting another moan.

"God, _P-Pogue_." He whimpers, rocking his hips forward. Pogue stops him and makes him whine in annoyance. Pogue slowly moves his head back and forth. By this time, Caleb was gripping the seat until his knuckles turned white. Pogue sucks harshly, his hand stroking what he couldn't get into his mouth, even when he relaxed his throat.

"OhGodPoguenng!" he cries incoherently. He could see stars behind his eyes as Pogue moves faster up and down. The hands move away, allowing him to buck forward. He was pleasantly surprised when Pogue moves with him. He could feel the tip push against the younger male's throat. Soon, he was bucking faster into the heat. He was so close…His hands find their way into Pogue's locks, pushing him forward slightly. He didn't want to choke him…Pogue chuckles around him, sending vibrations up his spine.

"P-Pogue, I'm g-going to-" before he could get out another word, Pogue sucks harshly and jerks him, sending him toppling over the edge. He cries Pogue's name and spills himself into his awaiting mouth. Pogue happily laps it up, not allowing anything slip through his lips. He pulls away finally, licking his lips. Caleb pants softly with confusion in his eyes. Pogue decided not to let him think; thinking meant second-guessing himself, and therefore no happy ending for either of them. He quickly stands and presses his mouth to Caleb's. The older man's response was immediate; he moans and wraps his arms around Pogue's neck. The long-haired boy pulls Caleb into his chest and wraps his arms snuggly around his waist. Pogue lifts him up easily – Caleb moans at the tight grip on his thighs – and Caleb's legs around his waist. Pogue brushes his tongue against his lips and Caleb eagerly grants him access. He moans at the lingering taste of his release in Pogue's mouth. Their tongues slip and slide hungrily against each other, battling for dominance. Caleb eventually submits. He wanted to move this to a room – any room. Now.

"Room." He moans when their lips part for air. Pogue pulls him back under again. They stumble out of the bathroom and up the stairs. When they reach a door, Pogue slams Caleb against the door. Caleb moans at the forcefulness; he was so used to being in control, so losing that power gave him a sense of freedom. He could be the one to do something crazy or defiant. Pogue mouth goes to his pulse point. Caleb shivers and ruts his hips against Pogue's. They both groan; the friction between the clothed and unclothed members was addicting. Pogue finally gets the door open and they stumble in. Pogue's knees hit the edge of the bed and they fall back against the mattress, bouncing from the springs. Pogue crawls on top of Caleb and begins to grind his hips languidly against the one's beneath him, biting and nipping – all out marking the Danvers heir – on his neck. Caleb's hands go forward, slipping under his shirt and caressing the swimmer's abs. Pogue groans at the feeling of the feather light touches on his chest. Caleb smiles wickedly and tweaks his nipples between his fore and thumb fingers. Pogue pulls away from the tanned neck in front of him and growls softly. He tosses his shirt off and pins Caleb's hands above him. Slowly and tantalizingly he unbuttons Caleb's shirt. When it open he practically rips it off and tosses it over his shoulder. The entire time his hips had stopped their pace only once, and that was when he had shed his shirt. He begins to nip down his chest and flicks his tongue over the boy's dusky nipples, eliciting a strangled moan. Caleb bucks his hips against Pogue's steady ones, urging him to pick his pace up.

_You're way too clothed. _Caleb purrs mentally. Pogue groans.

_You've got a point. _Pogue answers wickedly. He moves off of Caleb and the pinned arms fall limply on the bed. Caleb props himself up on his elbows, intent on watching him. Pogue, conscious of his audience, makes it a spectacle. He slowly unbuttons his button and slips it off his hips and to the floor. His eyes clash with Caleb's.

"Damnit, Pogue…" Caleb groans. By this time, Caleb had reached his peak again and the sight was making him even more needy. Pogue smirks and sheds the last of his clothing before crawling back onto his horny leader. He made sure to slide his body teasingly against Caleb's. He smirks when Caleb groans at the sensation.

"Please, Pogue." He begs. Pogue smirks and presses three of his fingers against Caleb's mouth.

"Suck." He commands. Caleb shivers at his tone and does as he is told. He slowly runs his tongue along the digits. Their gazes lock as he takes the fingers into his mouth, heated with passion. He lathers them thoroughly so that he could prepare him properly. Pogue groans and removes his fingers from Caleb's mouth before he exploded. He spreads Caleb's legs and pushes the first finger against his entrance. Caleb hisses as the appendage passes past the first ring of muscle and he tenses instinctively.

"Relax, Cay." Pogue whispers. Caleb complies as best as he could, allowing Pogue further in. He moves it slowly in and out, teasing a soft moan from Caleb. Caleb decided he liked the mixture of pleasure and pain rocking through him. Pogue angles his finger to find the spot that he knew would make Caleb's world spin. His blunt nail scrapes against the bundle of nerves inside him and Caleb cries out.

"More!" he pants, pushing back against it. Pogue pushes another finger in and begins to stretch him. Caleb, apparently a closet masochist, moans and arches his back. A third finger slips in unbeknownst to the writhing witch. Pogue slams his fingers against the spot again and again, earning cries from Caleb.

"Pogue, take me now!" he demands. Pogue groans and pulls his fingers out. He spits on his hand and rubs his length to make it easier to take him. He pushes his member against Caleb's entrance, slowly pushing him in.

"Just do it! I'm not gonna break." He hisses. He locks eyes with Pogue to show him that he wasn't afraid of the pain. Pogue growls and pushes in more. Caleb gasps at the feeling and rock his hips forward, forcing Pogue in all the way to the hilt. They groan at the sensation. For Pogue, it was almost unbearably tight; for Caleb, yes it hurt, but the feeling of fulfillment overrode the pain.

"God, Caleb." Pogue groans. He was so damn _tight_. He slowly moves forward, keeping a slow pace to tease him.

"D-damnit, Pogue!" he cries, pushing against him quicker than the dominant male had started. Pogue holds his hips down again and sustains his pace.

"Not so fast, Danvers. Tell me what you want." He pants.

"I want you to _move_!"

"Oh?"

"_Yes_!" Pogue leans down, pulling Caleb's legs over his shoulders. The position pushed their bodies closer and allowed for a deeper penetration.

"Beg me." He growls. He loved having this control over his leader.

"Please, Pogue, please!" was his answer. Caleb was beyond feeling ashamed. Pogue answers by picking up his pace. Caleb's hands move to the bulging biceps in front of him and grip them tightly, digging his blunt nails into the skin. His hips move to match Pogue's pace. The move against each other almost animalistically, their movement made easier by the sweat that broke out on their bodies. Caleb grabs Pogue's hair and pulls his mouth down hard on his. He groans at the new angle Pogue had achieved when he pulled them together.

_Faster! Harder! _He cries. Pogue moans into the kiss and complies. Their tongues connect again, moving against each other in the same manner as their bodies. They could feel the heat pooling in their stomachs.

_So close…_

_God, me too…I love you, Caleb. _He answers. They pick up their paces as much as humanly possible.

_I love you, too, Pogue! _Caleb answers. Pogue's hand slips between them to pump his length roughly in time with their pace. Caleb releases not long after, his cries muffled by Pogue, coating their stomachs. He lies limp against him. Pogue cries out his release but his hips don't stop, riding out the wave of his orgasm. He slumps against Caleb and their mouths pull away. Both of them were panting. Pogue leans his forehead against Caleb's. Their breath mingles intimately. Caleb smiles slightly. He plants a chaste kiss against Pogue's swollen mouth. He gently flips his him over so that he was on top, not bothering to try and pull Pogue out of him. This kiss was much gentler than the ones swapped before, allowing them to slowly come off their respective highs. Pogue pulls away, wrapping his arms around Caleb again.

"So, the golden boy really loves me, eh?" he teases. Caleb snorts.

"Mhm. And the big bad biker boy loves me back?" He didn't even care that he sounded so much like girl when he said that.

"Of course."

"Ready for round two?" Caleb smiles wickedly, rocking his hips. Pogue moans and his eyes flutter in pleasure.

"Of course." He purrs. Pogue flips him over and pins his arms above his head.

"Well then, let's get started." He answers. Caleb rocks his hips again. Pogue growls lowly.

"Yes, let's." Pogue smirks and leans down to kiss him again.

They weren't seen for the rest of the night, although their cries were heard all throughout the house. Their pizza lay on the porch getting cold and the bill rests on the door mat, having been slipped through the crack of the door by the pizza delivery man.

Wow…that is completely different than what I first wrote down. Some parts were fundamentally the same, but much spicier than the original. I just got on a roll and this came out. And the end is much more raunchy, especially with the 'round two' thing. I also made Pogue embrace his inner animal (total fan-service.)! Honestly, this version is much better.

There's only one more chapter left: the aftermath! It's how the boys have changed in response to becoming items and the Spenser population's reaction. It'll be out soon! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter! It's kinda redundant, but I felt it tied up some loose ends and add in some unnecessary (but totally fun) humor. And one of the only stories I've finished…Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Rumors had started to spread around Spenser, accusations that would have been damning to any other person. It was hard not to miss the longing looks, the meaningful touches – caresses really – the heated looks between the Sons of Ipswich. The most obvious changes were in Spenser's resident bad boy; he only flirted lightly, as per his natural personality, but he never accepted, no matter how tempting the offer was meant to be. He began to ignore the advances of even the most beautiful – or promiscuous – girl in Spenser in favor of Tyler. All the shy boy had to do was appear near him and those beautiful blue eyes would be glued to him and him only. Caleb seemed to react the same; he used to play the field after his break up with Sarah, but now he only had eyes for Pogue (Pogue hadn't changed all that much; he had started rejecting girls long before the others started acting weird, but he had never been so physical towards Caleb before).

Most girls reacted instinctively; the only ones who didn't seem to get the hint were Sarah and Kate, who – after getting the snub from their ex-boyfriends – went after Reid and Tyler, respectively (they were promptly denied and even ordered to leave when they persisted). For the rest of the female population, it was hard not to notice a marked man when they saw one. There was rarely ever a time when one of them was absent and one of the others, mainly the one that they were more physical towards, wasn't. Small marks had begun to show on each of them, especially Tyler and Caleb. Each time they were asked, they would smile mysteriously (or blush profusely, in Tyler's case) and say they were taken. Needless to say, it was hard not to put two and two together.

The Sons in question were gathered around their usual lunch table. Tyler and Reid were on one side, Pogue and Caleb on the other. If anyone had looked hard enough, they would have seen the closeness between the pairs. Reid's fingers were barely brushing the inside of Tyler's thigh; Pogue and Caleb's fingers were intertwined beneath the table.

"Do you think anyone has noticed?" Reid asks mischievously.

"How could they _not_?" Tyler murmurs.

"True." The blonde intertwines their fingers, running his thumb over Tyler's hand. Tyler smiles softly at him, a light pink stain on his cheeks.

"We're not really good at hiding what we want, huh?" Pogue chuckles, giving Caleb almost a leer and running his eyes down his boyfriend's body. Caleb winks in return.

"It's not like they can do anything about it." Caleb mutters, squeezing Pogue's hand. The others shoot him a weird look. "We're the Sons of Ipswich; they can't do shit."

"We own the school, true, but we still have images to uphold-" Tyler starts worriedly.

"And they haven't changed. Our images will be the same, just with each other." Reid soothes. Tyler smiles gratefully. Reid always knew what to say to ease his mind.

"Should…should we come out to everyone?" The youngest Son asks softly. It wasn't like most everyone didn't know…

"You know what, Baby Boy? We should." Pogue answers confidently.

"Yeah, so girls can quit hanging off of you." Caleb growls. So he was jealous, so what?

"Jealous, Cay?" Pogue teases.

"You know I am." Pogue smirks.

"Or any of us." Tyler says with a false innocent tone.

"We should." Reid chuckles. He knew his female suitors irked Tyler. And, on top of getting rid of some annoying disturbances, he would get to do _fun things _to Tyler in _public_…

"Ok, now that we've agreed, when do you want to do it?" Tyler asks. They needed to do it at the opportunity time. Reid looks around the lunchroom. Everyone was already here, and, as they say, no time like the present.

"How 'bout now?" he smiles wickedly.

"What?! We can't just do it _now_! We need the right time-!" Tyler gasps.

"C'mon, babe." Reid grabs his wrist and drags him out away from the table.

"I think he has the right idea." Pogue answers, grabbing Caleb's arm.

"Pogue, I agree with Ty-" Caleb's words died on his lips at the feeling of hundreds of eyes staring at them from all sides. By that time, the four of them were at the center of the cafeteria with the student body's full attention.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Reid calls. It wasn't really needed. The room was dead silent already.

"Sorry to disappoint ladies and gents, we're officially off the market." Pogue says, smirking slightly. Reid chuckles at his 'brother's' quip.

"C'mere, Baby Boy." He purrs, grabbing Tyler's tie and pulling him flush against him. He smirks at Tyler's shocked face and presses his mouth tightly against the other male's. Tyler squeaks but submits almost immediately, losing himself in the hot tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Tyler's hands move to Reid's neck and head to entangle themselves into the taller male's hair and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. The action brought shocked gasps and cries of anger and indignation from the crowd. Pogue smirks and repeats the motion on Caleb, who also moans and responds positively. He was totally enjoying this…

"Misters Parry, Garwin!" A voice calls from behind them. The four of them pull away – Tyler and Caleb blinking as if in a daze – and turn to see an irate provost walking briskly toward them. Tyler winces and discretely hides behind Reid. He wasn't afraid he was just being…precautionary. Yeah, that was it.

"What do you think you're doing?! There are no public displays of affection allowed in this school! This is a respectable establishment!" he rants, his face turning red. Reid rolls his eyes at his principal's antics. He was used to this. The provost's gaze snaps to Tyler and his eyes narrow.

"And Mister Simms! I never would have expected this from you!" Tyler's head drops in shame. "Nor you, Mister Danvers. Do you think misconduct will look good on your college application?" Caleb's eyes flash.

"Hey, don't take it out on them!" Reid growls.

"Yeah, it was all us, not them!" Pogue growls, placing himself between the provost and his boyfriend.

"That's it! I've had enough of you. You two," he points to Reid and Tyler, "are confined to the dorms for the weekend, and you will all serve detention for the next week after school, in the library, helping Mrs. Hill with whatever she may need, understand?" he growls.

"But-" Caleb starts to protest.

"We'll take it provost." Reid cuts in, shooting Caleb a gaze that clearly said 'shut up and let me handle this.' Caleb rolls his eyes but decides to allow him to take over; he did have more experience…the provost seemed surprised by his easy acceptance, but smiles anyway.

"Very good." He turns to the others. "Get back to lunch!" The students slowly go back to the their previous business.

"Dude, what gives?" Pogue hisses.

"Do you know how much of a crack pot Mrs. Hill is? I don't want to spend the next week with her in the library!" Caleb practically whines. Tyler says nothing, trusting Reid. The blonde had a reason for everything.

"Think outside the box, you two. We're confined to the dorms. Together. _For the whole weekend_." He was pointing to himself and Tyler. The others roll their eyes when they realize what he was implying.

"You just can't keep it in your pants, can you, ya little horn-dog?" Caleb laughs. He completely understood his reasoning. He would jump at the chance too.

"You know it." He pulls Tyler to him again and slips his arms possessively around his waist. Tyler blushes hotly, but molds against his side nonetheless.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Pogue mutters good-naturedly, dragging Caleb away.

"That's not a lot!" he calls after them. Pogue politely flips him off over his shoulder.

"Let's go, babe. Time to contemplate what we've done wrong." He says in a mock remorseful tone. Tyler rolls his eyes at him and pulls him away.

"I don't think there'll be much thinking involved." He answers slyly. Reid allows himself to be lead away, smirking slightly, sending a smart salute to Aaron and his little gang across the room, who were all looking at them with pure shock.

Spenser was never gonna be the same again…

THE END!

It feels good to write that. Never done it before on a story! And to all of those who followed the story, sorry, but I've gotta cut it short! I just can't think of anything to add. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
